


Someone was there, but nobody came...

by IGotAHoleInMePocket (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry Papyrus, One Shot, Other, Pain, Sans (Undertale) Being an Asshole, failure - Freeform, if that makes this better, this hurt to write, this is all just a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: Sans would never hurt Papyrus...Right?





	Someone was there, but nobody came...

“S-SANS, PLEASE HELP! THIS H-HURTS…” Papyrus cried, he could feel the venom from Sans’ attack slowly drain away his HP.

 

Sans just stood there, eyes blank.

 

“SANS! I FORGIVE YOU! I K-KNOW YOU DIDN’T MEAN TO HIT ME! R-RIGHT?” Papyrus rang out, he knew his brother would never try to purposely hurt him,   _ right? _

 

Silence

 

“SANS, P-PLEASE! H-HELP!!” Papyrus could feel tears form in his sockets, it hurt so bad…

 

**1\680**

 

“huh?” Sans questioned.

 

Papyrus perked up, Sans was gonna help him! He was gonna live!

 

“paps, i don’t know if you’re  **_stupid_ ** or something but… i don’t help  **F A I L U R E S** “

 

That was the last thing Papyrus heard before he turned to dust...

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it makes you feel better, this was just Papyrus' nightmare! Sans gave him tons of comfort after!


End file.
